War Mongers and Peace Treaties(tentative title)
by Great Angemon
Summary: Aragorn, Lord of Gondor, is in Hyrule to arrange a peace treaty with the King. When a messenger from Mordor kidnaps Princess Zelda, who will be her hero? Link, or Aragorn? Who will be the unexpected visitor? Rated T because I can. Please, if you can think of a better title, tell me. I would gladly accept any ideas. Leave a review, or shoot me a PM.


Strider, Messenger of Gondor

Link was striding the grounds of Hyrule Castle when he heard a small thumping noise. Turning to his left, he saw a tall figure in a grey cloak standing near the wall separating the castle from the city.

"Halt," Link said in a commanding voice, drawing his sword from its scabbard. "Who are you to trespass on the land of the Royal Family of Hyrule?"

"Who are you to question my motives?" the figure replied. "I will answer your question, though: I am a messenger from the Land of Gondor, sent by the Lord to do treaty with the King and Princess of Hyrule."

Link gazed shrewdly at the stranger and said, "Well, messenger, do you have a name?"

The man took a step towards Link and said, "You may call me Strider."

"Very well, Strider," Link said, re-sheathing his blade, "I will escort you to the King and Princess."

"Very good," Strider replied. He fell into stride behind before Link, and they walked through the corridors towards the Throne Room.

As they passed through the arched door, Link had expected to see the man called Strider gazing in awe, for indeed no other Land around Hyrule had such fanciful architecture. But the man seemed unimpressed, or at least he retained his composure.

The doors swung closed behind them, and a calm, high voice said from the far end of the room, "Who has entered the Throne Room uninvited?"

"It is me, Princess," Link replied. He and Strider walked into the light of the lamps. Looking up, Link saw two seats, one for the King, one for the Princess, highly decorated, and sitting upon a raised dais in the front of the room.

Resting upon the smaller of the two was the dainty figure of the Princess of Hyrule, garbed in a flowing pink dress with a small tiara placed carefully upon her head. "And who is your companion?" Zelda asked, nodding at Strider.

"He claims to be a messenger from the Land of Gondor," Link replied, "But I caught him sneaking over the wall of the grounds. He says to call him Strider."

"Forgive me Princess," Strider said, stepping forward. He had placed a hand upon his breast and was speaking in a voice of utmost sincerity. "Your Guards would not permit me entrance to the grounds without a signature of yourself or the King, and I was ordered by my lord to speak with you.

"I did not expect to be interrupted by your errand boy here, or I would have asked for a private audience with your father."

At the words 'errand boy', Link's face grew hard. He took a hard step towards Strider, but then saw Zelda wave her hand lightly at him, and he calmed himself.

"Errand boy, you say?" Zelda said, resting her arm gently upon the armrest. "Would you have me call your love a mere errand boy?" Her voice was calm, but behind her eyes Link and Strider could see a burning anger, causing Link to step back. "Or would you, indeed, call love a mere trifle, a passing fancy, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Lord of Gondor?"

Link blanched, gazing at the man before him. He, however, gave a mere laugh, unfazed by Zelda's concealed temper, saying, "I was unwise to hide my identity from you, the Princess of Destiny. Of course not, your highness. I was not aware that he was your love. Forgive my presumption."

Zelda was taken aback by the man's words, but before she could say more, he had turned to Link. "Forgive my insult, Lord Link. If you have the favor of the Princess of Destiny then you must indeed be worthy."

"You speak well," Zelda said to Aragorn. "Perhaps too well, for one could easily be enamored in your words."

"Not yourself," he laughed. "But I have forgotten my reason for being here. I came here at the request of your father to settle a treaty."

"I will send for my father," Zelda said, signaling a guard. As the guard walked away, she said, "Make yourself comfortable. Remove your cloak. We are all friends now. Link," she added, "Would you take Lord Aragorn's cloak to his chambers?"

"Of course, My Lady," Link said. Aragorn removed his cloak and handed it to Link.

"Please be careful with that," he said, "It is very dear to me. It was a gift from the Lady Galadriel herself."

Link nodded, not voicing his question on the identity of Galadriel. He walked through the doors, leaving Zelda alone with Aragorn. He passed through the corridors, eager to return to the Throne Room. He came to one of the finer guest chambers of the castle, opened the door, and tossed the cloak onto the bed.

As he turned, he heard a small, dull clunk. He turned back, and saw a small brooch on the ground. Picking it up, he saw that it was in the shape of a leaf. After admiring its craftsmanship for a moment, he placed it upon the cloak, and turned away.

He walked back to the Throne Room, and entered, where he saw the King talking with Aragorn.

"…you should not have entered the castle as you did," he was saying."Though, for doing so, I must thank you. You have shown me a gap in my security."

"I think you need not fear, My Lord," Aragorn said solemnly, "Unless you have enemies amongst the Rangers of the North, the Dúnadain, for I know of no others that could have scaled the wall, nor evaded the guards."

"I believe the Gerudo may be quite capable," Zelda said. "They are skilled in the art of stealth, though not as much so as the Sheikah."

"I should very much enjoy meeting both of these peoples," Aragorn said. "Though, we are once again off of the subject of the treaty."

"Ah, yes," the King said. "Well, how about we discuss the treaty in the morning, after you have broken your fast and have been well rested?"

"Very well, sire," Aragorn said. He looked around the hall, and then said, "Would you mind appointing me an escort for the time being? I daresay I would become easily lost in your fantastic castle."

"Very well," the King said, nodding, "Link, would you be Lord Aragorn's escort?"

"Of course, your Majesty," Link replied. He motioned for Aragorn to follow him, and they walked out of the chamber together.

"Thank you, Sir Link," Aragorn said after Link had escorted him to his room. "Would you tell me, when is it time for dinner?"

"I will come to get you in just over three hours," Link said. Footsteps down the corridor made him look around, and he saw Zelda walking towards them.

"Hello Princess," he said, bowing low.

"Princess," Aragorn said as well, bowing as the Princess approached.

"Use not such titles in private," Zelda said. "When in public, or in the Throne room, I am Princes Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, but in private I am Zelda. Link knows this, though he enjoys tormenting me."

"Only in jest," Link said. He took Zelda's hand and kissed it.

"Very well then, Zelda," Aragorn replied. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I have come to see that you are comfortable, and to steal Link away for a few hours," Zelda said. "He has promised to take me on a horseback ride through Hyrule Field."

"Ah," Aragorn said. "If I may, I have a request?"

"Of course," Zelda said, smiling, which was a glad relief from the stony face she had worn in the Throne Room.

"May I accompany you? I have brought my horse, Hasufel with me from Gondor, and I would be glad of a tour of your delightful countryside."

"I will leave the decision up to you, Link," Zelda said.

"I do not see a reason to deny Lord Aragorn his request," Link said, "But only with your leave, Princess."

"Of course," Zelda replied. "If you would follow Link, Lord Aragorn."

"Now I follow your example, Zelda," Aragorn said. "I am known only as Aragorn, to all but my subjects, so please use that name."

"Then why did you bid me call you Strider," Link asked, turning to face the tall man. Only now did Link realize his full height. Link, being one of the tallest men in Hyrule, only came up to his chin.

"Because that is also my name," Aragorn said. "I am known as Strider to the men of Bree. The Elves of Rivendell call me the Dúnadain, the Riders of the Mark of Rohan know me as Wingfoot, and the Elves of Lothlórien call me by my true name, Elessar, or Elfstone."

"You have many names," Link said. "I have only one, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. But I wear it proudly. I am Link, the only Hylian with the blessing of the Deku Tree and of the Kokiri."

"You're also the honorary brother of the Goron's and a friend of the Zora," Zelda said. "As well as the Hero of Time and the Hero of Termina."

"Those are all honorary titles, and nothing more," Link said. "I have not been the Hero of Time since the Master Sword was put back into the Pedestal of Time, and I do not even know how to get to Termina."

"Well, with all those titles, I'll find it hard to compete," Aragorn said, laughing. Just as he said it, they approached the stables, where they found a horse Link and Zelda didn't recognize.

"Hello Hasufel," Aragorn said, striding over and caressing the beasts face. "I see the guards let you in at last."

"A fine horse," Link said, "Though none to compare with mine."

"And which is yours?" Aragorn asked, looking at all the horses in the stalls.

"None of these," Link replied. "She is not pleased in the stalls of the castle stable, so I let her roam free upon the land of Hyrule. Oftentimes, she returns to her home of Lon-Lon Ranch. After the Princess has chosen her steed, we will venture to the field and I will show you my horse."

After Zelda chose a black stallion named Galonnel, they led the two animals out and down the path to Hyrule market and out into the field. Link pulled a small blue flute-like instrument out of a bag on his leather belt.

He put the instrument to his lips, and blew a short sweet tune. The sound echoed strangely on the empty field, and then they heard the sound of hoof beats on the ground, and a horse's whinnie.

"Indeed a fine horse," Aragorn said as the horse approached the group. "She seems a fine steed for so noble a hero. But you should see Shadowfax, the horse of Gandalf the White. No horse in living memory can compare with his speed or his virility."

"I should very much like to get the chance to see this horse," Link replied. "And to meet this Gandalf the White."

"He is a mighty wizard," said Aragorn, and he was surprised to see Link's face harden.

"I do not have dealings with wizards," Link said shortly.

"He is no ordinary wizard," Aragorn prompted. "He is the head of the White Council, and the leader of the Istari, the Wizard's of Middle-earth."

"I have already said that I do not have dealings with wizards," Link said. He turned his face away from Aragorn, and rode a short distance ahead.

"Link has not had good fortune with wizards," Zelda said, riding up beside Aragorn. "In Termina he was attacked by a mask, controlled by the magic of an ancient civilization of wizards. And Ganondorf, the Lord of the Gerudo, is a powerful wizard."

"I see," Aragorn said. Zelda rode ahead beside Link, and then reached out, grasping his hand with her own.

"Where does my tour of the land begin?" Aragorn asked, spurring Hasufel forward.

"It begins right here," Link said, stopping Epona abruptly. He was pointing at what seemed to be a hollowed out log, serving as an entrance into a forest. "This is the entrance to the Kokiri Forest," Link said. "This is where I was raised as a child."

"It seems a rather plain forest," Aragorn said. "Nothing compared to the majesty of Lothlórien, or Fangorn."

"I'm sorry it does not fulfill your expectations," Link said gruffly. He spurred Epona on, and Aragorn followed.

"I did not mean anything by it," he said carefully. "It's just that the trees do not seem like the tree's I'm used to. In Fangorn, the trees seem to watch you, and in Lothlórien there are trees with leaves of gold. I am sure that your forest has its charm as well."

"Charm is not the correct word," Link said. "It is cursed though. If any that are not blessed by the Deku Tree venture into the forest, they will be turned into a monster… a Stalfos, or worse."

"A powerful curse indeed," Aragorn said. "I should not dare to venture in there, with this new knowledge. What does live in the forest, if no one can go in?"

"The Kokiri," Link answered. "They are a race created by the Deku Tree to survive the curse on the forest. They are a race of none but children."

"They sound like Hobbits, to me," Aragorn said. "Though may no doubt know them by the name of Halfling?"

"Neither of those names is familiar to me," Zelda said.

"Let us continue," Link said. They rode on, following a dirt path. They approached a staircase built into the side of a mountain. "This is the entrance to Kakariko Village," Link said, "Beyond which lies Death Mountain, the dwelling place of the Gorons."

"Gorons…" Aragorn said. "The name seems familiar to me. It is of no consequence, though, so let us ride on."

They spurred their horses past the staircase, and followed a river into a winding path. Link dismounted his horse, and Zelda and Aragorn followed suit.

Link approached and ledge, a good five feet from the next path leading up to a waterfall. Taking a single step back, he jumped and landed softly on his feet.

"How may I assist you princess?" Aragorn asked, but Zelda shook her head at his words.

She put her hands together; fingers intertwined, and stuck her index and middle fingers up, keeping them together. A flash of bright, white light surrounded her, and a moment later she was gone.

Replacing her was a young male figure in a tight blue bodysuit. His head was almost entirely wrapped in bandages, all except for his eyes and nose, and almost none of his hair was covered as well, except for one lock that stuck out, covering the left hand side of his face.

"A strange land, Hyrule," Aragorn said as the figure jumped over the gap. "I assume that you are still Princess Zelda, correct?"

"In a sense," the figure said. "I am Zelda, and I am not."

"This is Sheik," Link said. "When Ganondorf attempted to kidnap the Princess, she took the shape of Sheik, the last of the Sheikah, to disguise herself."

"So this is a Sheikah?" Aragorn said, jumping to join Link and Sheik. "I was under the impression that they would have more substance than this."

"Let not looks deceive you," Sheik said in his deep voice. "Even without substance, I am quite powerful."

"Indeed," Link said. They approached the waterfall and Aragorn saw that on the land bridge was a patch of land, directly before the cascade, with no grass. Instead there was a symbol, like three triangles connecting at their corners.

Link pulled out his small blue flute-like instrument again. He played a short tune, and Aragorn noticed that Sheik seemed to sway with the music in a trance-like state. Link removed the instrument from his lips and Sheik came back to himself.

Aragorn looked around. He was about to ask what was supposed to happen when he noticed the sound of the waterfall change. He looked at it, and saw that it was splitting from the middle, creating two separate waterfalls, one on either side of a tunnel in the rock wall.

"Amazing," Aragorn said in a breathless voice. "This is like nothing I have ever seen."

"Wait until you have seen the inside," Sheik said. He jumped across the gap, flipping over, and Link followed, landing solidly on the other side. Aragorn followed. They walked through a damp, dark tunnel. Aragorn was looking straight ahead at a small light that was growing larger.

When they walked out of the tunnel, and say cascades of water flowing from the ceiling into a pool the base of the cavern that they were standing in. "This is amazing," Aragorn said. "I never imagined in my life that a land could have such majestic natural beauties."

"This is no natural phenomenon," Link said, looking around. "This took the Zoran race five-hundred years to excavate. But the results were well worth it. Being right below Lake Hylia gives them a natural source of water."

"Which suits them well," Sheik said, leaving Aragorn in a state of confusion. Just then a figure stepped out of a doorway near them. It seemed to be a man's figure, but on its arms were fins, as though for a fish.

"Princess," the figure said as it approached them, and from the deep pitch of its voice, Aragorn deduced it was male. "How are you? I assume you are well?" He knelt down, crossing one arm over his chest in a sign of respect.

"I am well," Sheik said. He put his hands together in the same way Zelda had a few minutes earlier, and after the light around his figure vanished, Zelda stood there once more.

She started conversing with the Zoran in his native tongue, while Link started explaining about the Zora. "The Zora are a race of fish men," Link said. "They are capable of withstanding long periods of underwater breathing, though they must resurface at times."

Zelda approached them as Link started pointing out interesting features of the hall. "The King has no audience today," she said. "I would like to introduce you, Aragorn."

"Very well, Zelda," Aragorn replied. They walked along the path, with Link pointing out certain Zora as they passed. Zelda remained silent until they arrived at tall wooden doors, which Aragorn assumed were the entrance into the King's chamber.

"Do not speak unless spoken to," she said. "The old King, Princess Ruto's father, was a kind King who would gather opinions from all of his subjects, but the new King, Ruto's consort, is not the same.

"He is more interested in his newfound wealth and power than the wellbeing of his subjects."

"He sounds like a poor leader," Aragorn said.

"Do not speak out of turn, or in disrespect," Zelda replied sharply. "You may be the Lord of Gondor, but you are not in Gondor. Here you have as little power as a common Zora."

"Very well," Aragorn said. Zelda gave three sharp knocks on the door. A dim and muffled, "Enter," was heard, but no more.

The three companions entered the chamber. In front of them were two Zora. The Zora on the left was wearing a crown of gold, imbued with a thousand sparkling gems. It was a wonderfully hewn crown, stretching over his entire head.

The Zora on the right was slightly smaller, and while she too bore a crown, it was not so marvelously decorated, nor as elaborately crafted.

"Princess Zelda, of Hyrule," the Zoran on the left, whom Aragorn assumed was the King, said. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I have brought Hyrule's new ally," Zelda replied in kind. "I assumed that you, as an ally of Hyrule, would care to make an acquaintance of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Lord of Gondor."

"Is this he, whom you have brought before me?" the King asked.

"Yes Sire," Aragorn said. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Elendil, Lord of Gondor."

"Indeed," the King said. "Very well, we have been acquainted. You are dismissed from my court." Zelda and Link bowed, and Aragorn followed suit.

They walked out of the chamber slowly, and followed the twisting path back to the entrance of the cavern. "He is not a kindly King," Aragorn said quietly. "I saw much anger in his eyes."

"Yes," Link said. "He is angry, for his beloved, Princess Ruto, loves him not. She has not loved him, though they have been wed for many years."

"I see." Aragorn looked back once more as they entered the tunnel back to Hyrule Field. As they approached their horses, they saw that the figure of a man sitting on the ground had appeared there as well.

"That is the Bean Salesman," Link said as they approached the figure. Aragorn said that he was eating beans of many colors out of a bag beside him.

They mounted their horses and rode away. They approached the entrance into Kakariko village again and Link said, "Would you like to see the village?"

"It matters not," Aragorn said. They spurred their horses past the staircase, towards the castle.

"A marvelous country," Aragorn said. "I should like to someday have another look at it."

"Yes," Zelda said. They approached the Castle Town, and rode through, towards the northern exit. They rode in silence the path towards the Castle. "Well, Lord Aragorn," Zelda said as they gave the reins of their horses to stable boys, "It is almost time for dinner. Would you escort me to the dining chamber?"

"It would be my pleasure." Aragorn offered his arm to Zelda.

"Good evening Princess," Link said, bowing before her and kissing her hand. "I will await the morning with the utmost pleasure."

"Good day, Link" Zelda replied. Link walked away, turning at the end of the corridor.

"Why is Link not joining us in the dining hall?" Aragorn asked.

"He is not of royal blood," Zelda replied. "The dining hall where you and I shall eat is only for men and women of royal descent."

"I see," Aragorn said. They turned left through another corridor, and Zelda pulled Aragorn to a stop before a large wooden door. Aragorn pulled the door open, and they stepped inside.

"Zelda, Lord Aragorn," the King said as they entered. "How was the countryside?"

"Very well, father," Zelda said. "We stopped in to acquaint Lord Aragorn with the Zora."

"A well idea," the King replied. "So, Lord Aragorn, did you enjoy your tour of Hyrule?"

"Yes Sire," Aragorn said. "I should enjoy exploring it more fully in the future."

They dined, Zelda speaking with the King, and Aragorn making his opinion heard on small matters. When they had finished with their meal, Aragorn rose, and Zelda did the same.

"Would you care to escort me to my room, Lord Aragorn?" Zelda asked courteously.

"Of course, Princess," Aragorn said. Both bowing to the King, they walked back to the door and out into the corridor.

As they walked back to Zelda's room, they saw a young woman being guided by a guard through the corridors. "Miss Malon," Zelda said. "What brings you to the castle at this late hour?"

"I was hoping for an audience with you, Princess," Malon said as she bowed. "It is a trivial matter, but I wished to speak with you."

"Very well," Zelda said, pulling her arm away from Aragorn. "Lord Aragorn, you may go back to your room. I will accompany Miss Malon to my chambers."

"Yes Milady," Aragorn said, bowing. He walked away, but he caught Malon saying the words, "…dangerous creatures…" as he passed.

As he reached his door, he thought he heard running footsteps through the corridors above him. Dismissing it as his imagination, he opened his door and walked inside. He pulled his cloak off, laid it on his bed and undid his belt, upon which was hanging a sword in its scabbard.

The scabbard was well decorated with glittering gems. He drew the blade, and saw that upon its surface were ruins of the elves of Rivendell, and a moon, and seven stars.

"Good night, Arwen," he said quietly. "Good night, my love."

There it is. The first chapter of my newest story. It isn't going to get exciting for a few chapters, but…

So, um, review, I guess. Please?


End file.
